


Penny Arcade

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [37]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel takes Peggy and the kids to Coney Island. Inspired by the one-word prompt: 'arcade'.





	Penny Arcade

The family of four walked slowly down the boardwalk, or as slowly as a family could with two young children tugging at their parents’ sleeves and pointing at the roller coaster, then the parachute jump, and finally the 150-foot behemoth labeled ‘Wonder Wheel’.

“Can we go on that?” asked seven-year-old Michael Sousa. “Huh, Dad?”

Daniel smiled. “Sure. Later.”

“Me, too, Daddy?” 

Daniel looked at his five-year-old daughter, Beth, and smiled. “Only if you ride with me.”

Beth squealed in delight, then looked up at her mum. “Will you ride with me, too?”

“We’ll all ride together, Poppet.” Peggy looked at Daniel. “My first ferris wheel.”

Daniel laughed. “You’ll love it.”

“Dad, how about there?” Michael asked, pointing to a canvas sign that said ‘Three Legged Man’.

“Uh… no, I don’t think so.” He shook his head at another sign, declaring that a ‘turtle girl’ was inside as well.

“What about that?” Michael pointed to a huge ‘Penny Arcade’ sign two buildings down from the turtle girl and three-legged man.

“Yeah,” Daniel replied, digging in his pocket and handing his son several pennies. “That looks like fun.”

“Thanks, Dad!”

Michael started toward the arcade. Beth was far too young to play with the machines, but its bright neon lights must have hypnotized her, as she ran after Michael.

“Watch your sister!” Peggy yelled, and Michael skidded to a stop, waiting for Beth to slip her tiny hand in his before he walked toward one of the penny machines just inside the entrance.

“I used to come here as a kid,” Daniel said, a wistfulness in his voice that Peggy found endearing. “Coney Island sure has changed since then. Not as kid-friendly, but I wanted to share it with Mikey and Beth.”

She slipped her arm around his and held his hand. “It was a wonderful idea.”

“Used to be a kid’s dream to be here.” He glanced around, eyeing the people walking by. “There are more teenagers than I remember. Though, when I was Mikey’s age, anyone over the age of fifteen looked like an adult to me.”

“Did you ever see Turtle Girl?”

He laughed. “No, I’m afraid she wasn’t around then. But I did see Koo Koo the Bird Girl.”

“What?” Peggy said with a laugh. “They let kids in to see that?”

“Not really. My friend Robbie and I stole his dad’s raincoat and I sat on Robbie’s shoulders with the coat buttoned up around us. We looked exactly like two kids trying to sneak into the show.”

“And that actually worked?”

“The guy gave us a once over but he was only after the dime admission.” He laughed again. “It wasn’t nearly as exciting as we thought it would be.”

“Wasn’t worth the dime?”

“Not at all.” He looked at the kids, Beth clapping and Michael smiling at the machine. “But this… this is worth every penny.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Three-Legged Man, Turtle Girl and Koo Koo the Bird Girl were actual attractions at Coney Island, as were the Wonder Wheel and more. I took inspiration from these images: <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/574209021234413237/> and <http://www.gettyimages.com/detail/80749945> and <https://www.alamy.com/stock-photo-1950s-people-lining-up-to-ride-wonder-wheel-ferris-wheel-coney-island-107174015.html>.


End file.
